hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape
The Escape is about a girl named Cirena Staford, being reaped in the games and then escaping with two other girls in the games to be free and then it being blown up but escaping. I got the idea from my friends hunger games, her user name is Epic Hobo, so just ask her if you have any questions. Characters This is a list of characters that are big people in this story Cirena Staford Gender:Female Personality:Kind, sweet, caring Weapon of Choice:Mace, throwing knives, sickle Apperance:Red hair, green eyes, freckles District:9 Role:Main person Drina Vox Gender:Female Personality:Sweet, calm, collected Weapon of Choice:Axe Apperance:Red hair, blue eyes District:4 Role:Escapes with Cirena and Lucy and lives with them as if they are sisters Lucy Heathers Gender:Female Personality:Shy Weapon of Choice:Bow and Arrows Apperance:Light brown hair, green eyes District:7 Role:Escapes with Cirena and Drina and lives with them as if they are sisters Lynnie Handsows Gender:Female Personality:Nice, Rebellious Weapon of Choice:Knives Apperance:Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, very skinny District:6 Role:Helps Cirena live Lucis White Gender:Male Personality:Smart, Loyal Weapon of Choice:Ax, throwing knives Apperance:blonde hair, piercing gray eyes District:9 Role:Cirena's crush and district partner Joseph Anderson Gender:Male Personality:Outgoing, Clever, Reactive, Strong Weapon of Choice:Knife Apperance:Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin District:6 Role:Was suppose to escape with Cirena, Drina, and Lucy but died so he couldn't Snowdrop Gender:Female Personality:Not very smart, To soft Weapon of Choice:Really? Who wants to touch a weapon when you live in the Capitol?? Apperance:Snow-white hair, pale skin District:None, lives in Capitol Role:District 9 escort Plutarch Heavensbee Gender:Male Personality:Kind yet pretends to be rough and ruthless to keep his gamemaker job Apperance:light brown hair and honey-amber eyes District:None, lives in Capitol but is normal like Cinna Role:Helps tributes escape the games and is a gamemaker Chapter 1 "Cirena!" comes my fathers call. I wake up suddenly and then happily skip down the stairs to where my father is. "Hi daddy," I say with a giggle. He smiles and hugs me. My mother is dressed in a white dress. Oh how stupid of me! Today is Reaping Day! "You going to go get ready?" asks mother. I nod. I go upstairs but first, I walk up my two sisters and tell them to get ready. I then skip to my room. My name is Cirena Staford. I live in District 9 and my father is the mayor. I am next in line to be mayor, that is, if I am not reaped... I put on a pink dress that is a little poofy and then I set my hair up and put a hairband to keep my bangs back. I curl my hair and then head downstairs. Mother and father smile and then I turn around and I see Mariette and Fliviena, the 11-year-old twins, walk downstairs, matching perfectly. I smile also. They are wearing small brown versions of my dress and hairband. They are little me's, it makes me laugh a little. We all head to the square and already, almost all of District 8 is there. I take my spot in the 13-year-old's and look back at my mother and sisters', father is on the stage and I look up at him. Our escort, Snowdrop, bounces onto the stage. "Well, we shall start with our male tribute first!" she said after the video. She bounced over to the male's reaping ball and picks a name out of the ball. "Lucis White!" she shouts into the microphone. I watch the 12-year-old boy walk onto the stage. No one volunteers, I feel bad for him... "Well you're very small, aren't you?" she asks with a slight giggle. "I guess..." he murmurs. I could just barely hear him say that. "Well, onto the girls!" she says in an overjoyed voice. She grabs a name and comes back. "How do you say that? Is that a C?" she asks, staring at the name. I hold in my laughter. Snowdrop is an idiot. I look back up at Lucis. He is so small. He would never win, never. I'm only a year older then him but still... I then look at farther who, at a quick glance at the name, I can tell it's someone he knows. He whispers the name to her. "Oh! Cirena Staford!" she calls. I look stricken also but I try to hide it. I knew no one would volunteer. I walk onto the stage and look at Lucis. "Alliance?" he mouths to me. "Maybe," I murmur to him. Well this is grand. Happy Hunger Games, I think I am ready to die. Chapter 2 The train ride is awful, it's so quiet. I am on the couch with my knees up against my chest. I am watching the reapings for that day. District 1 has Zara and Arran. They are big, but if I get good allies and sponsers, I have nothing to worry about. District 2 has Seren and Ares. Same as District 1's tributes. District 3 isn't that big of a shocker for me. Kimmi and Buxus, they look good together, I wander how Lucis and I look together... District 4 Drina and Troy. For some reason, it seems as if Drina would be an okay ally, but she would probably go with the Careers. District 5 has Aurora and Ike, they aren't that good of allies for me. District 6 is a good pair of tributes, they would be good allies. Lynnie and Joseph, they are good together also. District 7 has Lucy and Rory. Lucy is a good ally also... District 8 Demi and Akita, not my type of tributes to ally with... I look at my reaping. Lucis and I do look together, but we are being sent to our death, it would never work, never. District 10 has Theia and Jimmy. Not the best of tributes but oh well. District 11 has Sophie and Lucias, they don't seem to interest me either. And finally, District 12, Joanne and Ethan. Though Ethan is much older then Joanne, they do look good together... I sigh and rest my head on Lucis' shoulder. "Happy Hunger Games, I think I am ready to die," I murmur, repeating my thoughts of the Reaping into his ears. I look up at him and he nods. "Agreed," he murmurs. Chapter 3 I am awoken the next day by Snowdrop, god, she needs to learn better language. I walk out of my room, wearing a pale brown shirt and a plain out pair of jeans. I take my seat next to Lucis. Everything is quiet. To quiet. "So how is everybody?" asks Snowdrop. I just nod my head and Lucis says, "Fine." Snowdrop sighs and starts to eat again. We all eat. Then I can hear the roar of people and I look out the window. It's the Capitol people. Ugh. I stand up and wait by the door for it to open. then I walk out the door and wave to the crowd. Lucis is staying close to me as we move through the crowd Then I am lead off to a room and I meet my prep-team. They completely remove me of hair and put make-up on me. Then I meet my stylist, Mia Malkov. "Hello," Mia says to me. "Hi," I murmur. She walks over to me and then leads me to where we can sit and eat. But I'm not hungry. "So, how are you?" Mia asks. "Fine," I murmur. She sighs then leads me to another room, noticing I won't eat. She goes into her closet and pulls out a grain-colored grain. She helps me into it and takes care of my hair and puts grain through it and puts me in sandals. She leads me to a mirror and I look at myself. I look beautiful, but it doesn't help, it just makes me sad... "How do you like it?" she asks. "I look beautiful," I murmur. She smiles and leads me out of the room and to my Chariot. Lucis is there, waiting. I take my position next to him. The other chariots start to move and fianlly, we do also. He is just staring at the other Chariots. I am looking at District's 1 and 3, kissing, that is so stupid, Lucis and I would never do that, right? "We've got to do well, you know that, right?" Lucis asks, finally talking. "To get sponsers and all." "I don't care about sponsers. I just want to go home," I murmur. "Trust me, I think that's what everyone wants," he says. "Well, everyone but the volunteers." I smile. "Yeah. Everyone does." I sigh. He looks at me and I can tell what he is thinking. No matter what, no one wants to be here. Chapter 4 It's time for my private training session. "Cirena Staford!" someone calls. I stand up and head toward the door and enter. The Gamemakers are paying attention, but just barely. I walk over to the throwing knives area and start to throw knives. Some in the head, some eyes, some chest, some arms. Then I go to where the sickles are and start to swing at the dummies, at least one of them lost a head. Finally, I go to where the mace is. I pick it up and throw it, it misses by inches so I try again and throw it, this time it hits. They dismiss me and I leave. Later, I am waiting with Lucis to find out our scores. The two from 1 got 10 and 8. The two from 2 got 12 and 10. The two from 3 got 8 and 7. The two from 4 got 8 and 9. The two from 5 got 5 and 4. The two from 6 got 5 and 3. The two from 7 got 6 and 9. The two from 8 got 6 and 5. I got a 6, those Gamemakers didn't pay attention to me! Lucis got a 5. The two from 10 got 3 and 2. The two from 11 got 6 and 8. And finally, the two from 12 got 4 and 7. Eh, my 6 was okay, if only they had paid more attention. Chapter 5 "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Cirena Staford!" Ceaser calls. I smile and walk onto the stage, waving to the crowd. I am wearing the worlds shortest dress for a 13-year-old and a small little veil that drags behind me. I take a seat next to Ceaser and he smiles. "So, Cirena, can you please express your feelings about being in these games?" he asks me. "I do have to admit that me and my District partner are a little bit young, but that doesn't mean we're not worth sponsering, or that we won't win. Age is nothing in these games, the only thing that matters is strategy," I say. Okay, it may not be true, I mean, if it was only me and an 18-year-old in the final two, I would get killed instantly. "That's a very good point Cirena," Ceaser says. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "But really Cirena," he says, carrying on. "Are you scared?" "Of course I'm scared. I think all of us are. I mean, in the arena, everyone changes, there are no laws, your mind is rewired for survival. In the arena, everything goes." Anything as in, choking someone with a stick, stabbing someone in the eyes, eating dirt in order to live, and killing an alligator and eating its skin. Gross but anything for survival . Anything to survive these games. "But of course, Cirena, that is all the time we have! Best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" he says. God I hate that saying. I walk off the stage as he calls for Lucis. Man, I wish I could of talked about how I feel about Lucis. Oh well, I'm still ready to die in these games, no one can change how I feel about that. Chapter 6 I am lifted into the arena and I look around. We are in the sky and I am on a metal tower. I look at the boy from District 1. We are the only two not standing still here. 3...2...1...GONG! I give one last glance at the boy from one. Happy Hunger Games, i am ready to die. And with that, I jump.. I feel the rush of wind around me, I watch everything pass me in a fast blur. When I then feel like I am about to keep falling, I stop and a blue circle forms around me. I smile then run toward the Cornucopia and grab a big pack and run from there, trying not to be greedy. I sit here and listen to the fighting, waiting for Lynnie, Joseph, and Lucis. After awhile, when they don't appear, I go back and then I see Zara shot Lucis with a bow and arrow and fall to the ground, dead, I want to cry and kill her but I don't. I just run, hoping Lynnie and Joseph will find me. They do. I start to cry now and Lynnie kneals down next to me. "Cirena, what's wrong?" she asks me. I sniffle and look up at her. "They killed Lucis," I say and start crying. Lynnie sighs and hugs me. She helps me up and we start to get moving, waiting for anything to happen... I woke up the next day and we get moving again. Joseph and Lynnie are holding hands and I miss the comfort of Lucis. Then they both stop. And I know why. Just ahead on this sky place is a small forest. "Wow," Lynnie murmurs. I nod and join her. I remember this place now! This is where Drina, Lucy, Joseph, and I are suppose to meet to be taken away! Of course, Lucis was suppose to be with us also, but oh well... We keep walking and we step into the forest area. I like it in here. We set up our camp and then we all rest. Chapter 7 I walk up on Day 3 and we head back out of the small trees for a quick scan of the arena and then Lynnie steps on a crack and spiders start crawling out. I scream and so do they and we start running. I notice Lynnie is falling behind but I try to ignore this. I keep running. I then notice we crash into the Career camp and one jumps on Drina and she screams and it falls off and they all run. Good job Drina staying alive, I think to myself. I then look around. The spiders are gone. I hear talking behind me and I turn around. "Joseph, I love you," Lynnie murmurs. Joseph is kneeling beside her. "I love you two Lynnie, I love you so much," he murmurs. She smiles and then they kiss and then her cannon sounds throughout the arena. BOOM! I sigh and walk over. I brush her blonde hair, I will miss her. "Joseph," I murmur. "Joseph, we need to keep moving, Lucy has already left the arena, we need to leave," I murmur into his ear so no one would hear us. He nods and I help him up and we continue on through the forest, after the Careers, out to find Drina. I walk up the next day to Joseph shaking me up. I look up at him and he helps me stand up. We continue walking. We reach a pond and I see a silver parashutte fall down not far away. "Joseph, do you think someone else is here," I murmur to him. "I don't know, Cirena," he says, to loud. Oh crap, they know we are here. Almost instantly, I see two explosives coming and I turn and run for it. I notice Joseph isn't with me, it blew him up. But where his cannon? I gulp and snap my fingers next to my ear. Oh god, I am deaf! I start to cry but I don't hear myself. I go through my pack. Oh thank you lord! There is something in here to help my hearing! But how did it end up in there? I don't care, I just start to drop the liquid into my ear and then I can hear the birds chirp again. I smile and then run off. Then I hear to cannons. Holy crap, two more people. I sigh and then lay down for the night, I'm so hungry, Lynnie, Joseph, and I had finished most of it on Day 3 and Joseph and I had finished the rest of it today. I instantly fall asleep. Chapter 8 Today is the day for the escape. I smile and look around. I then see two sponser gifts falling down and grab them and open them. One of them has a complete meal and one of them has a bucket of blueberries. I dig into the blueberries and store the meal into my pack. "Cirena?" comes Drina's voice. I look up and look at her. "Drina?" I ask. "Yeah, it's me," she says. "You ready?" she asks me. I nod and store the blueberries in my pack. Drina and I walk over to the tree where Plutarch had told us to go to, where Drina and put her initials into it so we would know where to escape. "So, I guess we just stand here," she murmurs and we take our positions. Two cannons are heard, our cannons. We sink lower and lower until we hit solid ground and I see Plutarch and he leads us to a hovercraft and we see Lucy. "Well, it took you long enough to get here," Lucy mutters. "Shhhh!" Plutarch hisses. "Talk any louder and the Capitol will know we are here and kill us all!" He closed the door and we took off. Goodbye Panem, i will never miss you. We are all quiet until we are far away from Canada. I can see the District's up here, they are something. "So, what now?" asks Drina, looking at Plutarch. "You will all live in Albion with other tributes that were taken from the games," he murmurs. I nod and I smile at Drina and Lucy, my new sisters. Wait, my sisters! My mother! My father! Oh god! Drina notices my sad face and asks, "What's wrong Cirena?" "My family, I was suppose to be the next mayor of District 9 if I survived, and-and-" "Your not going back!" Lucy shouts. "They would kill you! You are not going anywhere but Albion!" I feel like crying, but I know why she is shouting, I am Lucy's sister now. I just nod. Drina puts an arm around me. "Lucy, she is just thinking with her head, Mariette and Fliviena are her younger sisters, she cares about them as much as we love her." Lucy sighs and sits back. "I know, but I can't risk losing her," she murmurs. We just nod and are silent the rest of the ride to Albion.